gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tide of Destruction
'''Tide of Destruction '''is a 1-hour special of Gumball Final Fantasy. Synopsis See Gumball Final Fantasy. Transcript All about that tide (Theme song begins) (Scene changes to the clubhouse, Martha is seen picking a dress, by throwing them around. Caroline enters in.) Caroline: Hey sis-(feels weird) Uhhm... What in the world are you doing? Martha: (hyper) OBVIOUSLY finding a dress to wear! AUGHHH! IT'S ANOTHER CORONATION, RUFF! (throws away dresses) Caroline: (dodges a thrown dress) Dude, it's JUST a coronation! Why do you have to pick one when you can just- Martha: (stressed) -WEAR ALL OF THEM?? Caroline: (widens eyes) What? NO! That's a very dumb idea! (holds laughter, mumbles) Imagine that... (serious) But I thought you don't care about wearing dresses? Where's Martha? Martha: (realizes something) Ohhh... (facepalms) I'm Martha! Durgh! (to Caroline) Uhm, would yah mind leavin' me alone? Caroline: (smirks) Sure. (leaves) (You can hear Caroline laughing, offscreen. Then, scene changes to the changing room, where Purriana is looking at herself in front of the mirror. Eleanor comes in) Eleanor: Heyyy, you done dressin', soon-to-be QUEEN of the Water Union thingy?? Purriana: Yes. (fixes her skirt) Do I look like a queen? Eleanor: (laughs gently) Yeah. You look so fine, girl! Purriana: (blushes, then giggles) Aww, really? Eleanor: Yeah! And those lips are like Purlie Jenner (Kylie Jenner)! Purriana: Aww... (A woman enters inside) Woman: The ceremony will start, milady. Please head at the cathedral. Purriana; Oh, that's my cue! (to Eleanor) See yah! (leaves) Eleanor: See yah! (waves hand) (Eleanor's face becomes a worried one) Eleanor: (mumbles) I hope that tide thingy will be goners... Woman: Oh, milady, is it true?? I've heard rumors about that tide. Do you know that tide? Eleanor: Yeah... Welp, rumors schmumors! This coronation starts now! (stands up and leaves) Coronation (Scene changes at the cathedral, where everyone is talking. They stopped talking when the doors opened. As Purriana walked in front, everybody stood up. Andy waves at her secretly, and Purriana waved back at him. The others are staring at him.) Andy: What? Caroline: (rolls eyes and sighs) Nothing. (Andy shrugged and looked at the front) (Purriana arrives at the front, and bows down to Eloisa) Eloisa: Everyone, friends, family and kings and queens from other kingdoms, we celebrate this day... (As Eloisa keeps talking, Purriana sees a shadow figure right above the ceiling. The shadow disappeared. Purriana did not mind it and goes on to the coronation) Eloisa: And do you, Genevieve Rhiannon, solemnly swear to protect the kingdom with all you can, keeping the ocean of the kingdom flowing? Purriana: I solemnly swear. Eloisa: Well then (touches her shoulder using a scepter) I now dub thee, the Queen of the Water Nation. (keeps the scepter and crowns her) Purriana: (removes her gloves, grabs the royal orb and the scepter then stood in front) Eloisa: As of today, the kingdom has chosen its official ruler, so now let us celebrate this day, this wonderful day. Purriana: (puts down the orb and the scepter) Everyone: (claps) Eloisa: Your majesty, do not forget your gloves! Purriana: Oh! Sorry! (wears her gloves) Charlotte's back for revenge (At the forest, Budur is watching the castle, filled with people) Dr Budur: Drats! Those goody-two-shoes people! They think their queen can take care of them! No matter, I'll just destroy their precious kingdom to pieces! (evil laughs) Voice: You'll never win... You're going down! (Dr. Budur turns around and followed the voice. It was Charlotte) Charlotte: Your powers will weaken you once I- Dr. Budur: You! I know you! Charlotte: (sees him) Budur... It's good to see you again. (evil smirks) Tell me, did our plan our work? Has the Fire Empire been destroyed? Dr. Budur: No... Ugh! I-WE already had the chance! But curses... They managed to stop the Eternal Flame... Charlotte: (angry) FOOLS! (throws a rock into the ocean) If only I got those gems, it would be so easy! Well, at least, the kingdom has a weakness... (evil smiles) Dr. Budur: Wait, it has a weakness? Charlotte: Yes, buffoon! Every kingdom has its own! In this kingdom, they believe in the myth called the Tides of Destruction... It will only occur after 100 years. And that year is today. HA! (evil smirks) Those fools, believing in such nonsense. (to Budur) Let's destroy the kingdom with this nonsense. So, are you with me? Dr. Budur: Yes... (evil smirks) I like it. Count me in. Charlotte: Good. I hope this kingdom in a BOOM! (evil laughs) Party (During the after-party, everyone is enjoying the night.) Taco: (jumps out of Martha's hair) Wowieee! I'm smelling TONS OF FOOOOD! PBJ: Don't even think about it! You already at- (notices that Taco is gone) Ugh... Martha: (stops walking) Woah, I smell tacoooos! (runs off) PBJ: (falls down) AHHH! (lands on his butt) Oof! (sees Martha and Taco, eating) Ugh... They're always hungry... But now, I feel hungry. Nah! (runs off but stopped) Wait... NOPE. (runs off) (Rowena walks in front) Rowena: Can I please have everyone's attention? I present you your new queen! Queen Genevieve of the Water Union! Purriana: (walks in front) Hello, everyone! (blows a kiss) Rowena: And our heroes, the Cymbio! Cymbio (except Martha, who is apparently eating): (walks in front) Everyone: (claps loudly) Rowena: Now, enjoy the night! (Everyone cheers and continued to party) Mabel: Woah, so many people! I wish my party was like this! Purriana: (giggles) But yours is great too! Mabel: Thanks. But, I was the show-stopper. Gumball: (joins them) Uh, yeah you are. Mabel: (rolls eyes) Rayona: (laughs) His reaction tho. He was like, "Ahh! Help me!" (laughs) Scaredy-cat! (The Cymbio laugh) Gumball: Soooo. Where's Martha? Lilly: Oh, you mean the girl who's eating all the tacos? (points to her) Gumball: (looks at her) Oh yeaaah... Welp, I'm not gonna- Woman: Excuse me, sir. (pats his shoulder) But my daughter wants to dance with you. (shows her her daughter) Girl: (squeals and grabs his hand then dragged him to the dance floor) Gumball: No, not agaaaain! Ohhhh... (The Cymbio laugh hardly) Rayona: (laughs hardly) Yeah, BYE! Tell us about it tomorrow! Conny: (laughs) Classic. I like it. Purriana: (laughs hardly) Look at his reaction though! That WAS EPIC! (laughs) Andy: Oh, now he's on the air! (laughs hardly) Mabel: (sheds a tear) He's the best dancer tonight... (to Purriana) Welp, I liked this night. I think it's better than mine, cuz yah know, no trouble, nothing, it's a party. (then serious) I didn't act perfectly. I thought I could uhmm... Purriana: Awts, don't fret! I think it's better to forget the past! Besides, you still have us! And even Cobby... (winks) Mabel: Hmph.. Well said, my sister. (smiles, then sees Andy right beside Purriana) Uhm... I... need to go for a moment! (whispers to the others) Give them some alone time! Go, go, go! (The others leave, and Andy and Purriana are left behind) Purriana: (sees the others) What the-? (sees Andy) Uhh... (They both stand awkwardly...) Andy: Ergh... This is awkward. (nervous laughs) Purriana: (blushes) Yeah... (Awkward silence) Andy and Purriana: (in unison) Hey-Heyyy! Jinx! Jinx again! (laughs) Andy: Nice party. Purriana: Thanks. Andy: Except the performer...(laughs) (Purriana looked at Gumball, who came in front, looking all messy) Gumball: I'm never, EVER, dancing with anyone EVER AGAIN! (Martha comes in front, while carrying a taco) Martha: There you are! Hey, I saw you! You were hilarious! (laughs) Yea, no offense, but she's the better dancer. Purriana: (giggles) Aww, that's sweet. Martha: (pissed) Hey, what the-?! You know what! I'm-I'm just- AUGH! Disgusted right now! Gumball: Same as well...